Trust me
by ererilifu
Summary: Even though Levi was the one who saved Eren from suicide, the man finds himself being saved by the boy as well. Eren manages to fix things about Levi, that not even the man himself knew needed fixing.
1. Chapter 1

Routine was something Levi had grown used to. Wake up, drink your coffee, go to work, wait in awe, leave when the work day is over, get home, sleep. Repeat.

He had gone through the same steps every day for 2 years now and he had already grown tired of it. He worked as a waiter at a coffee shop in a relatively small city. Small business, not many clients, kept clean by the owner and his good friend, Erwin. Levi's small statue and mostly good looks helped him in his branch. Tips were better so he didn't hesitate when Erwin had offered to hire him. For him it was the only opportunity to gain money.

Point was, Levi had grown terribly used to the same schedule and same people, same faces, same routine. Again and again. He always left work at 2 pm no matter what and even though others had their working hours always changed, he'd always start work at 7 am and end his shift at 2 pm, every day, Wednesday off. He always took the subway. Not owing a car was annoying but he'd grown used to it.

Needless to say, Friday that week was no difference. He left work at 2 pm and left the rest of the clients to his colleague, Hange.

"Well aren't you in a hurry today?" The woman teased him. He himself had to admit he felt slightly impatient to get away from the work place.

"Yes, in a hurry to get away from you, shitty glasses." Levi replied sassy as ever. The woman knew better than to feel offended or ask for an apology. Levi was just a born asshole and things weren't going to change any time soon.

Levi waved Hange off as she waved at him when he left and made his way to the subway station 1 street way from his work place. He really was feeling impatient without knowing why. He made his way through the filthy corridors of the station and arrived at his usual waiting place.

It was at this point he felt the thick air around him. The unsettling feeling he had before only intensified. There wasn't much out of the ordinary. Just the usual filthy hobos waiting with empty looks in their eyes, woman with children, children with children, mid- class workers going home after a tiring day, a few familiar face he would see now and then. At first nothing worth his concern really. He had almost convinced himself he was just having a rough day when he turned his head around again at the sound of the nearing subway.

In front of the platform there was a young man, roughly in his 20s. He seemed very detached. Levi couldn't quite place his finger on it, it was as if the brunette haired man reminded him of himself. Only that could really explain the detached pattern of his feet stumbling around and the way he'd mindlessly play with his zipper while waiting. But there was more. He seemed restless as if wanting something. Was the subway ride that important, was he that desperate to catch it? Without even noticing it Levi found himself following the boy as he started moving, as the sound of the subway grew louder.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Right before the subway making it into the station the young brunette started running towards the tracks, Levi followed at the same speed. Soon enough the boy had jumped onto the tracks and somehow landed face upwards so that Levi could see him now. For just a second he felt time stopping for him to watch the boy's face and look him in the eye before falling on top of him over the train tracks. What he saw there were mixed feelings of hatred against himself and the world that Levi could relate to so much it hurt. It hurt to see the sadness in there and the feeling the boy had given up on everything, deciding to take his own life. It was fear and anger at the same time. It actually hurt Levi deeply and made him want to save the boy so bad. So that's what he decided he'd do. He'd save this boy.

After both of them hitting the ground Levi had but a few seconds to get them out of the way of the subway before it arriving into the station and ending both or their lives. He pulled himself up and grabbed the boy that had now closed his eyes shut by his waist and quickly pulled the both of them out of the way just as the huge vehicle was reaching its destination, driving with miles per hour right passed the panting boys(okay Levi was the only one panting because of the emotional stress he had just put himself through for a complete stranger) who had just fallen to the ground with no grace.

Levi hadn't felt this tired or stressed in years and he felt guilty to admit it but it felt somewhat exiting. It felt like something new. The adrenalin soon went away as Levi was left as a tired mess.

"I'm clearly getting out of shape" he said while the huge vehicle was now coming to a halt next to them.  
Only now, out of harm's way did he realize how close he was to the boy. His head was resting on Levi's chest as Levi was still holding his arm's around the younger's waist. The boy was clearly taller than Levi, in a slightly annoying way reminding Levi of his short statues even in situations as intense as this.

After a while of silence the boy broke the silence

"Why didn't you just let me die?" the resigned tone in his voice was really getting to Levi. He knew what it felt like, to feel like taking your own life was the only escape left.

Levi didn't answer immediately but in the end he replied simply "Intuition…"

He then felt the boy nod on top of him as he let out a sigh and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

[Eren's POV]  
A repetitive sound in the background that kept going on and on. It annoyed him so much. He just wanted it to stop. Was it the siren of an ambulance maybe? Eren was wondering what had just happend and where he was. Wasn't he supposed to be dead and gone by now? He promised himself it would all be over soon. But he wasn't even sure if he really wanted it to be over.

He repeated his thoughts from before again and again in his head.

'I went to the subway station. I wanted to end it. Did I do it? What have I done?'

Did he really want to end it all? He wasn't sure of that either just as he wasn't sure about the nature of the sound in the distance. Was it a siren or was it his imagination misleading him again?

He kept thinking about it until he felt his brain stop functioning and fell unconscious as the sound in the background finally faded away.

[Levi'sPOV]

Levi's back was killing him and it wasn't much of a surprise since he had slept for a few hours on one of the shitty hospital chairs. And he would have slept more had a nurse not woken him up.

"Uhm excuse me, sir, but you were the only one that came in with the patient that that fell off the platform, right?" Okay, Levi might have lied about the boy's circumstances. He just changed the word 'suicide attempt' to 'accidentally fell off the platform' and since there was no one who cared enough to argue with his testimony, everyone went with his version of the story.

"Yes." Levi answered simply. To be honest, he really wanted to see the boy up and safe and then be gone. He also wanted to help somehow but that seemed impossible so he just stood there waiting awkwardly for him to wake up.

"In that case there are a few questions you'll have to answer. Since he isn't up yet and he can't answer them himself." Levi simply nodded letting the overly enthusiastic woman go on. "Okay, so, as a starter, what's his name?"

"If I knew that I would have told you a long time before instead of going for a nap. He's just a stranger I decided to help out." Levi acted cold because he was annoyed by the nurse but really he just wanted to see the boy and go away.

"Okay, so then I suppose you can't tell me his address and blood type either can't you?"

"Take a guess."  
The woman smiled at him one last time before leaving off to god knows where taking Levi's hope to seeing the boy soon with her. Levi sighed to himself and got up to go and smoke a cigarette. It was a habit he had picked up from his darker days, helped him cope with the stress of always being a step away from death as a former pot dealer.  
He smoked in chain thinking about the brat he had saved. He thought about what he had seen in his eyes. Levi wasn't sure about it. It wasn't quite anger nor was it sadness. It was almost as if the boy didn't know it himself, as if he needed someone to pull him up and that was what Levi did. But he still somehow felt as if he didn't do anything for the boy, as if he still needed to do more.  
His trail of thought was interrupted again by yet another nurse.

"Are you here for the nameless platform patient?" Levi nodded because he was too annoyed by the nickname she had used to give a normal answer.

"You can go visit, he's being responsive, asking for you as well." Surprised wasn't enough to describe Levi's reaction, he didn't think the boy would remember anything but there he was, asking to see Levi.

"I'll lead you to his room." The nurse answered after Levi not replying.  
Levi didn't know what he'd want to talk about. He was expecting to just be let to know when he was okay and then go home. Nothing seen, nothing done. Just like the old days.

"Is he okay?" Levi asked before going in.

"There was some brain damage from the hit he took to the head so he may be experiencing some headaches further on but he's fine now."  
Levi tried asking another question but before he even got the chance to he found himself walking into the bright hospital room. As he got in he was surprised there was no one besides the brat there, even though the room incorporated two beds. He was sitting on the bed next to the window staring outside. Levi was deciding whether to approach him or bail now and never see him again.  
Needless to say, he decided to stay as the boy's eyes laid on him and they lit up. Everything sorrowful from before was gone and Levi was somehow relieved. His brunette hair looked less messy than before as well (even though he was now in a hospital), his green eyes actually looked beautiful and he could see it now and his skin had gained its color back from the dead pale color from before.

"Hey." The boy said and Levi got to hear a normal voice from him for the first time as well. "Uhm, I guess I owe you a thank you and I hope I didn't cause you any trouble. Also thanks for not telling them what had actually happened back there and sorry if you got hurt and oh my god, I fucked up didn't I'm so sorry." The boy was talking so fast and Levi could swear he was planning that speech for a while now which Levi found somehow cute.

"Well hello there so sorry, I'm Levi, nice to meet you too, brat."  
The boy gave off a small grin and his face lit up again a little at the joke.

"I'm Eren Jaeger." He simply said.  
So it was Eren, the boy that occupied his thoughts for almost 24 hours now.

"Well, Jaeger, I don't see why you would have wanted to talk to me but I guess this is the point where I go on with my life and you with yours. I was never a good bye kind of person so, bye!"  
Levi was going for the doorknob as the boy called from behind him.

"Wait! Please!" The boy's plead was accompanied by a yelp that somehow made Levi turn on his heels to at least look at the brat. He really felt sorry for him and wanted to help but honestly, physically helping him was all he could do. And that somehow bothered him.

"C-could you maybe stay in for a little while longer. I need someone to stay with me…" Eren asked in such a low voice it seemed to Levi as if the boy was scared of being shot.

"I just saved you from killing yourself. I think there's no reason to be scared of me." Levis aid as he approached the bed next to Eren's and sat down on it.

"Do you have any family to call?"

"Yeah, I called in my sister, Mikasa, when I woke up. They are letting me out in 3 days but she's coming to visit as soon as she gets out of work."

"Good, that saves me a lot of trouble." After a short break Levi proceeded. "Did you tell her?" Levi didn't specify the word suicide but they both knew what he was talking about.

"No…and I don't think I will. She has her own problems to deal with. I don't want to ruin her life as well…" Eren said in a sorrowful tone.

"Someone should now though." Levi said. He somehow wanted to add that he wanted to know and that he wouldn't mid to listen but he felt like it wouldn't help and just come out as creepy instead.

"Yes but it shouldn't be her."  
An awkward silence followed afterwards, leaving Levi and Eren, each to their thoughts. Levi was the one to break the silence in the end.

"Why?" The single word was enough to make Eren bow his head down and look like a sad puppy.

"Did you ever feel like everything you did was hopeless and if you kept leaving you'd just keep being a disappointment?" Eren raised his head up and starred at Levi. "I don't even know if I'm thankful for being alive right now."  
Levi starred back into the boy's big green eyes until the other looked away. With that they returned to the silence from before. Just that this time it wasn't awkward anymore, it was comforting and Eren caught himself thinking that he might have found someone who would listen to him for a change.


End file.
